AVPM A Very Potter Musical  Facebook version
by ScarfySorty
Summary: AVPM  A very potter musical  by Team Starkid, the musical that we all know and love, now in Facebook format. Enjoy this parody of a parody as Harry sings about his childhood, Ron can't drop eating and Draco just loves roling around! R&R please!
1. Act 1 Part 1

**A/N: **Rewriting AVPM… in Facebook version!

Update: Formatting was screwed on FFN so I had to make last minute edits and reupload it, sorry guys!

Update Update: I think FFN HATES ME. Let's hope THIS works.

A VERY POTTER MUSICAL – FACEBOOK EDITION

ACT 1 SCENE 1

**Harry Potter**: Sitting on my suitcase now and awkwardly pushing my afro back… loljk I'm a handsome bastard and I know it

**(Ronald Weasley** likes this.)

Comment:** Harry Potter: **Lol Ron GTFO you don't come in until later dude!

**(Ronald Weasley** likes this)

**.**

**Harry Potter: **To summarise the next two verses (damn these Facebook status limits!) I'm awesome for surviving the freaking Dursleys!

**Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursely **and **Petunia Dursley** like this.

Comment:** Harry Potter: **WTF why do I have you guys as friends on Facebook? GTFO losers!

.

**Harry Potter **is no longer friends with** Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursely **and **Petunia Dursley.**

.

**Harry Potter: **Hell yeah, I'm leaving this hellhole! Gonna go to Hogwarts!

**(Ronald Weasley** likes this)

Comment:** Harry Potter**: Dude, seriously, STFU, your cue is coming soon!

.

**Severus Snape** posted on **Harry Potter's** wall.

Figures that you and your big-headed ego will spend half of scene 1 singing about how pitiful your life is.

Comment:** Harry Potter: **GO AWAY SOURGRAPE SNAPE. NO ONE LIKES YOU.

.

**Harry Potter:** Gonna see my friends, gonna laugh til we cry-

Comment:** Ronald Weasley: **Okay, I know you told me to STFU, but come on – we are NOT going to cry. If you do, I'll dump you for Herman. Yes, it's that serious.

Comment:** Harry Potter:** Look, I didn't write the freaking lyrics!

.

**Harry Potter: **And do it all with my best friend Ron, cause tgt we're ttly awesome!

Comment:** Harry Potter:** RON! WTF ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE STALKING MY STAUSES, SO THIS IS YOUR CUE, YOU IDIOT!

**(Ronald Weasley** likes this.)

.

**Ronald Weasley: **Did someone say Ron Weasley?

Comment:** Harry Potter: **Did someone FORGET THEIR CUE?

Comment:** Ronald Weasley**: I'm ignoring that comment, just fyi.

.

**Ronald Weasley** sent **Harry Potter** a hug that can be almost interpreted as kinda gay.

Comment:** Harry Potter**: WTF?

Comment:** Ronald Weasley**: Ignoring that comment too…

.

**Ronald Weasley** sent **Harry Potter **Floo Powder Power!

Comment:** Harry Potter: **No jokes, Ron, I am having some serious questions about your sexual identity.

Comment:** Ron Weasley:** Still ignoring you.

Comment:** Harry Potter:** Seriously, Ron, I'll ttly accept you…

**(Albus Dumbledore **likesthis.)

Comment:** Harry Potter:** WTF Dumbledore? I had my doubts about you too, but seriously, this is just creepy ttm.

Comment:** Dumbledore:** /hums a tune and walks off/

Comment:** Harry Potter:** You can't just do that!

Comment:** Harry Potter:** And that's NOT a challenge!

Comment:** Harry Potter:** Shit, too late.

**(Albus Dumbledore **and** Ron Weasley** like this.)

.

**Albus Dumbledore **sent** Harry Potter **a hum of a nostalgic tune.

.

**Albus Dumbledore **is now offline.

**Harry Potter: **I hate you. Seriously.

.

**Harry Potter **and **Ronald Weasley** are now at **Diagon Alley.**

.

**Ronald Weasley**: WOOH I finally get to sing!

.

**Harry Potter **sent **Ronald Weasley **As long as we're together-

**(Ronald Weasley **likes this)

.

**Ronald Weasley **sent **Harry Potter **–gonna kick some ass!

**(Harry Potter** likes this)

.

**Ronald Weasley: **Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorms!

Comment:** Harry Potter: **This isn't helping you in your 'I'm not gay' argument.

Comment:** Ronald Weasley:** Shut it.

.

**Hermione Granger **sent** Ronald Weasley** A rude interruption of a quite totally awesome verse.

**(Hermione Granger **likes this.)

Comment:** Harry Potter: **Seriously? Liking something that you posted? WTF HERMAN.

**(Ron Weasley** likes this.)

.

**Hermione Granger**: Because guys, school's not all about having fun!

Comment:** Harry Potter: **WTF! /dislike/

**(Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley **and 1202 other people like this.)

.

**Hermione Granger: **I may be frumpy but I'm super smart!

Comment:** Ronald Weasley: **Frumpy? You sure as hell got that one right.

.

**Hermione Granger **posted Picture of 1st year grades at Hogwarts!

**(Hermione Granger **likes this)

Comment:** Hermione Granger: **Check out my grades, they're As for a start!

Comment:** Harry Potter:** We get the point. You don't need to rub it in by LIKING THE FREAKING PHOTO THEN POSTING THE LYRICS AS YOU'RE SINGING IT. AND THEN LIKING THE EFFING PHOTO

**(Ron Weasley**__likes this)

.

**Hermione Granger: **This year I plan to study a lot-

Comment:** Ron Weasley: **That would be cool if you were actually hot!

Comment:** Harry Potter:** Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!

**(Ron Weasley** and **Hermione Granger **like this)

Comment:** Harry Potter: **WTF why did you like that comment, Herman? o.O

Comment:** Hermione Granger:** Because it was the truth and I like the truth, as a pursuer of knowledge.

Comment:** Ron Weasley:** o.O

**(Harry Potter **likes this.)

.

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley **and **Hermione Granger **like Repeatedly using the phrase 'Totally Awesome'.

.

**Ron Weasley **posted a note Things to Get Back to.

**(Harry Potter **and **Hermione Granger **like this)

Comment:** Harry Potter: **But why'd you post it, dude?

Comment:** Ron Weasley:** I have trouble remembering the lyrics.

Comment:** Harry Potter:** o.O It's the freaking chorus!

Comment:** Ron Weasley:** Still…

..

A/N2: Hey guys! Hope you liked it, R&R please!


	2. Act 1 Part 2  1st Half

**A/N: I've been busy lately, but demand has been high, so just uploading half of Act 1 Scene 2! Hope you enjoy! ~Scarfy**

A VERY POTTER MUSICAL – FACEBOOK EDITION

ACT 1 SCENE 2

**Ginny Weasley**: WTF where is my effing brother?

Comment: **Molly Weasley: **GAH WHICH ONE?

**(Fred Weasley, George Weasley **and 92 others like this)

Comment: **Ginny Weasley:** Ronald Effing Weasley!

Comment: **Ginny Weasley:** NVM found him!

.

**Ginny Weasley** posted on **Ronald Weasley's** wall

WTF YOU DUMB BROTHER TAKE ME TO MADAM MALKIN'S FOR MY ROBE FITTING NOW.

**(Harry Potter** likes this.

Comment: **Ronald Weasley: **WTF I'm supposed to be the one who's bullying you!

Comment: **Ginny Weasley:** Well guess what, you little shit, I'm sick of that script. Now back the hell down before I rip your head off!

**(Harry Potter, Hermione Granger **and 1205 others like this)

Comment: **Molly Weasley: **Way to go, Ginny!

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** Mom… o.O

**(Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley **and 1209 others like this. )

.

**Harry Potter ** posted on **Ginny Weasley's** wall

Who are you?

Comment: **Ronald Weasley: **Oh, that's dumb li-

.

**Ginny Weasley** sent ** Ronald Weasley** a scary-as-hell warning look.

.

**Ronald Weasley **posted on **Harry Potter's **wall

Oh, that's my amazing, awesome little sister, **Ginny Weasley!**

**(Ginny Weasley **likes this.)

Comment: **Ginny Weasley: **Much, much better.

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** /nervous laugh/

Comment: **Ginny Weasley:** OH HI! You're Harry Potter! Sup, dude?

Comment: **Harry Potter:** Cool! So, Ginny then, not some creepy name like Ginevra?

Comment: **Ginny Weasley:** Read the Facebook name, bro.

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** And there I was thinking Ginny would be fawning over Harry… o.O

.

**Ginny Weasley **sent **Ronald Weasley** another scarier-than-hell warning look.

.

**Ronald Weasley** is backing the hell off **Ginny Weasley, **who is somehow scarier than Umbridge now.

Comment: **Harry Potter: **Who's Umbridge?

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** That bitc- OH WAIT YEAH. Sorry. Was breaking the 4th wall.

Comment: **Harry Potter:** Oh. Cool story, bro.

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** -.-

.

**Hermione Granger: **Does anyone else hear music?

Comment: **Ronald Weasley: **It's official. Herman has gone crazy. It was always to be expected.

**(Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley **and 1204 others like this)

Comment: **Harry Potter: **No… wait… I hear it too!

.

**Cho Chang**: Cho Chang, domo arigato, Cho Chang, gong hay fat choy chang, happy happy new year, Cho Chang!

**(Harry Potter,** **Cedric Diggory **and 562 other horny boys like this.

.

**Harry Potter**: Holy shit, looking at Cho Chang now and….

**(Ronald Weasley, Cedric Diggory **and 561 other horny boys empathise.

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** You are _so _in love with her.

Comment: **Ginny Weasley:** D:

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** What?

Comment: **Ginny Weasley:** /bat bogey hex/

Comment: **Hermione Granger:** I'm going to ignore the violence happening around me. Why doesn't he just _tell_ her?

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** /sigh/

**.**

**Ronald Weasley **like "You never tell a girl you like her – it makes you look like an idiot!" –Remus Lupin

**(Remus Lupin** likes this. )

Comment: **Harry Potter: **WTF who is Remus Lupin and why did he write that quote AND like your status?

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** He's from AVPS, dude!

Comment: **Harry Potter:** Huh?

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** OH YEAH I FORGOT! Even though AVPS happened in the time frame of last year, it isn't created until 2 years later! **Remus Lupin**, sorry bro, gonna have to delete you, danger of warping the time-space continuum and all that.

**Remus Lupin:** Sure, wtv dude.

.

**Ronald Weasley **and **Remus Lupin** are no longer friends.

.

**Ginny Weasley **posted on **Lavender Brown's **wall.

Konichiwa Cho Chang, it's nice to meet you, my name is Ginny Weasley!

Comment: **Lavender Brown: **Bitch I ain't Cho Chang! Can't you read the name?

Comment: **Ginny Weasley:** Oh yeah, must have seen the profile pic wrongly. Sorry.

Comment: **Lavender Brown:** RACIST BASTARD.

Comment: **Ginny Weasley:** OH YEAH? You're gonna be a clingy bitch to my brother Ron in 4 years, so if you want tips then, you better stay on _my_ good side.

Comment: **Lavender Brown:** Ron? EW. But wait, if I get tgt with him in the future, he must turn out pretty good, I guess…. Deal.

Comment: **Ginny Weasley:** Duh.

Comment: **Ronald Weasley:** WTF?

.

**Cho Chang **added Most quoted line of a one-line character ever and Badass Asian to her achievements.

.

**Ginny Weasley** added Almost being racist, but then resolving the situation LIKE A BOSS to her achievements.

.

**Harry Potter:** Effing JERK Cedric Dig-

Comment: **Harry Potter: **WTF HE JUST PUSHED PAST ME! BASTARD!

**(Ron Weasley** likes this. )

.

**Cedric Diggory**: Through all these touching lyrics, I'm basically saying you're hot and I want to bang you!

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley **and 561 other understanding boys like this.

Comment: **Cedric Diggory: **WTF I DIDN'T WRITE THAT! WHO HACKED MY FACEBOOK? CHO DEAR, DON'T BE UPSET, I LOVE YOU!

**(Harry Potter** and **Ron Weasley** like this. )

.

**Harry Potter **is at **Madam Malkin's** getting robes with **Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley.**

**.**

**Goyle **posted on **Neville Longbottom's **wall

INDIAN BURN HEX!

Comment: **Neville Longbottom: **SHIT! You'll regret this, Goyle… One day I'll be a badass motherducker in like the 8th movie of a series or something and I'll own your ass.

**(J.K.R. **likes this)

Comment: **Neville Longbottom: **Oh hey, JKR! You're that writer chick, right? Cool!

Comment: **Harry Potter:** Not cool, Goyle.

Comment: **Neville Longbottom:** SERIOUSLY? NOT COOL, GOYLE? THAT'S ALL YOU COULD SAY? YOU DEFEATED THE EFFING DARK LORD, MAN!

.

**Goyle **sent **Harry Potter **his now-broken pair of glasses.

Comment: **Harry Potter: **Shit.

Comment: **Hermione Granger:** FINALLY MY UNLIMITED INTELLIGENCE COMES INTO USE. Occulus Reparo!

.

**Hermione Granger **sent** Harry Potter **his new repaired pair of glasses.

Comment: **Hermione Granger: **Oh, and get a life, you two freaks.

**(Ron Weasley **and **Harry Potter **like this. )


End file.
